A Little Patience
by webbswoman
Summary: Eliot and Hardison argue over Hardison's gummy frogs.


Title: A Little Patience

Fandom: Leverage

Pairing: Alec/Eliot

Rating: PG

Summary: Written for a prompt over on livejournal. Eliot and Hardison argue over Hardison's gummy frogs.

Eliot sat and stared at the wall in front of him, tapping his fingers against his knee. The apartment was silent and, in an attempt to be dramatic, he'd turned all of the lights out. Sophie would be proud. He glanced at his watch and scowled; Hardison was late.

Sighing, he reached across and flicked the light switch; sitting in the dark was bringing back unpleasant memories. He clicked his tongue, pursed his lips and stood up; he felt like cooking. Maybe pasta, Alec liked pasta.

In his bedroom, there were still boxes waiting to be unpacked and his living room was full of second-hand furniture that had Hardison constantly complaining. But his kitchen, his kitchen was perfect. Since moving in, he'd spent hours honing the room into a sanctuary. Smiling, he reached up to the cupboard where he kept some of his ingredients, pulled open the door, and froze.

Gummy frogs. They were everywhere. The shelves were full of them. His eyes searched for something healthy, something he could cook with but the search proved futile. He stood still, fists clenched, and tried to remind himself that he actually liked Hardison and that killing him wouldn't achieve anything.

A bag of gummy frogs fell off the shelf and bounced off his head.

* * *

Alec Hardison took the stairs up to Eliot's apartment two at a time, smiling to himself as he thought about the hack he'd just completed. He pulled his key out of his jacket inserted it in the lock, listening for Eliot moving about inside. He heard nothing.

Frowning, he pushed the door open and stopped in his tracks. Eliot was leaning against the back wall with his eyes closed but he didn't hold Alec's attention for long. The floor was covered in-

"Are those my gummy frogs?" He walked into the room, closing the door behind him. "They are my gummy frogs. Eliot, why are my gummy frogs all over the floor?"

Eliot pushed himself off the wall and walked slowly, deliberately, over towards Hardison.

"The question you should be asking is: 'Why were my gummy frogs in Eliot's cupboard?'"

"And my answer would be: 'because I put them there.' But that still doesn't explain why they're all over the floor now. I mean, El-baby, I know I like easy access but it doesn't need to be that easy, you know and…" He trailed off.

Eliot took a step closer. Alec took a step back.

"Look, El. I-"

"You put your – your stupid, kid sweets in my kitchen and moved my stuff." He ran a hand through his hair, "And don't call me 'baby'."

"Stupid kid sweets? They're not-"Alec shook his head, "I thought that what's yours is mine."

"That's not – don't do that. You always do that."

"Do what?"

"Change the subject. Where did you put my stuff?"

"Um. In a box. In a cupboard. At Nate's." He took another step back.

"Great." Eliot span around and headed for the bedroom.

"Wait," He grabbed Eliot's arm, ignoring the glare that he received, "Eliot, please."

"Please what? Please punch you? Because that's what I'll end up doing if you don't let go."

"El-"

"So, let go," He snarled, pulled away and walked into his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

Eliot paced up and down his bedroom, trying to get rid of the urge to punch something. He'd come close to punching Alec and that was something that he never wanted to happen again. He needed to know that he could control himself because hurting Alec was something that he never wanted to do, especially not over gummy frogs.

He frowned as he thought back to the argument that had just taken place. Alec should never have invaded his kitchen – his space – like that but maybe it wouldn't have happened if he'd been more accommodating.

Since this _thing_ between them had started, Alec had been pretty easy going. He'd given Eliot time alone whenever he'd needed it and had even – reluctantly – gone fishing with him. Eliot's frown deepened as he realised that he hadn't exactly returned the favour.

* * *

Half an hour later, Alec was sitting on the floor in the middle of the gummy frogs feeling decidedly guilty when the bedroom door clicked open again. Eliot walked out and into the kitchen without looking at him and he sighed as he stood up to follow.

In the kitchen, Eliot was opening and shutting doors, pulling tins out of one cupboard and placing them in another. He leant back against the counter and watched him work, wondering whether he'd get something thrown at him if he spoke. He decided to take the risk.

"El, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have invaded your kitchen and I really want to-"

"Here." Eliot stepped back and pointed at one of the shelves.

"Here, what?"

"Here's where you can keep your frog things."

"Really? In your kitchen? Huh," He stepped closer to Eliot, placed a hand on his waist, "Thanks, baby." He leant in for a kiss but was stopped when a gentle but firm hand hit his chest.

"No kissing."

"What?"

"No kissing, or sex, or anything until you've got my stuff back from Nate's." Eliot turned away and began to take out some pots and pans.

Alec gaped at the back of the hitter's head then turned and headed for the door, grabbing a bag of the frogs to keep him going until he got back.

"I'll be 30 minutes, tops. Be ready for me, El-baby."

"Don't call me-"

The door slammed shut.

"Dammit, Hardison."


End file.
